Intrigued
by saaammm
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow. I was seven when I first met him. He was fifteen though he acted as though he were twenty. I'd been walking back home with Elizabeth from spying on William Turner. A thing that Elizabeth was more fond of than I. He'd 'saved' me from a group of boys, and I wasn't grateful for it. He was just a wannabe pirate.


Captain Jack Sparrow. I was seven when I first met him. He was fifteen though he acted as though he were twenty. I'd been walking back home with Elizabeth from spying on William Turner. A thing that Elizabeth was more fond of than I.

I don't know why she was so obsessed with him anyway. He wasn't anything special. She showed me this necklace one time, she said it had something to do with him but she wouldn't tell me why. Not that I cared.

Anyway, the first time we met. I had just parted ways with Elizabeth, and was making my way back to my own house when I was cornered by a group of boys about ten.  
I was no stranger to bullies. Being a judge's daughter, living in a big house, having money to spend. Wearing expensive clothes...the children with less money were prone to be jealous...

It didn't mean I was any less inclined to tolerate it. I screamed and shouted back, throwing just as many insults that I knew that they threw at me. They had foul mouths. Whereas I had knowledge. I'd read my dad's papers when he was away from his office. I knew what many of these children's relatives had been involved in.

Therefore when someone would call me a 'filthy whore' I could simply turn around and mention the fact that while it wasn't true that I was the whore, it was in fact true when I called their mothers a whore. And which it was probably the reason why they were born.

It was comments like that that earned me more than a few slaps, but this time, he was there to stop it from happening.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" His growl sounded as one of the boys hands raised upwards. It was a strange thing to see, a boy that seemed so young but a voice that sounded like a man's.

All of our heads snapped to see him, standing there in his raggedy clothes, his hair long and already beginning to form natural dreadlocks, a hat was placed upon his head and he stood with his hands upon his hips.

My mouth fell open. He was dressed just like I imagined one of them to be. However, he just looked like a boy, so he obviously wasn't one.

"I don't need your help, you stupid boy!" I snapped. It wasn't my best insult, I had to admit, but that was the first thing I'd ever said to him which made him smirk, and oh how I hated that smirk.

I brought my fist back in the moment the boy with his hand raised was distracted by this new comer and snapped it back forwards, it colliding with his nose and making him stumble back considerably.

The other boys yelled angrily and stood forward to teach me a lesson but they were blocked off by a sword. There was a mutual gasp from all of us and we looked up to who was holding it.

"I said: I wouldn't do that if I were you" the same growl came from his mouth and he raised an eyebrow. "Now if you would be so kind as to move?" it wasn't a question, it was a command. One that neither me nor them would be happy to not obey.

~*~*~

Eleanor Florence Windsor. I was fifteen when I first met her. She was seven. I had been listening to her for a while. She was a strange child, obviously rich from the way she talked and the way she was dressed. The girl had obviously been educated, she spoke proper English and was dressed in some ridiculous dress, her hair fell into perfect curls and her posture was incredible.

She had a fierce attitude, but it failed her upon being shocked, quite obviously, otherwise she probably would've had something better to say than calling me a stupid boy.

It was a mystery to where she learned to punch like that, blatantly not from her parents. Proper girls were to not behave like that. No, absolutely not.

As I watched her turn to run away like the rest of them once I had drawn my sword, I rolled my eyes. "Not you" I smirked. Her steps faltered. "You intrigue me." I had time to kill, and she was something to try and decipher.

I watched as she seemed to have gathered her confidence up from the floor, where it had so obviously fallen once the sword had been brought into things. She rolled her eyes dramatically and spun back around to face me, her ridiculous, oversized pink dress swaying with her.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you not to speak to strangers?" She smirked up at me.

I let out a laugh that resembled something similar to a bark and placed my hand on her shoulder, steering her out of the small street and back down into the town centre, walking slowly. "Ah, me and my mother aren't on speaking terms...well...it's more the fact that she can't speak really..." I smirked to myself.

"My mother and_ I_ aren't on speaking terms" She corrected me. She didn't seem too worried that she was being led away from her desired destination by a stranger.

"Oh aren't you?" I smirked, "That's terrible" My words were returned with a glare as she looked up at me for a moment.  
Her head returned back down to the ground as she watched herself walk, muttering something quietly to herself. Her movements were suddenly sharper as she walked and her eyebrows furrowed as if she were concentrating on something.

I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing but she cut me off instead. "Why are you kidnapping me? Surely you haven't learned everything there is to know about it, you're only little!"

I felt myself frown slightly as I led her into the town and down a small alley. "One, I'm not kidnapping you, I'm bored and you intrigue me, like I said before, had you been listening." I sent her a pointed look. "And Two, I'm actually fifteen, I can kidnap you if I like, but luckily for you, I'm not"

I pushed her through a large wooden door and immediately the atmosphere of the bar surrounded her, taking her completely off guard. She stumbled back a few steps and bumped into my legs, her eyes wide as she took everything in the room. She placed a hand to her nose as if to mask the smell whereas I inhaled deeply with a grin. "Ah, nothing like the smell of sixty unwashed men in the afternoon eh?" I laughed, shoving the small girl into a booth and falling down opposite her at the table.

"So, what's yer name?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her as she stared back at me with wide eyes. "Relax, no one will hurt you here, I just wanted to go to a place I liked to talk" I told her, raising my hand up to Ellen who was behind the bar, flirting shamelessly with Gibbs, a crewman on my father's ship, he was about fifteen years older than me. She sighed as she caught my movement and went to get me a drink.

I looked back to the girl. "Well?" I pushed; it was to no avail though. She stayed silent, her eyes darting around her desperately, probably looking around for an escape.

I feigned a loud, disappointed sigh. "You're just a little rich girl then..."  
My comment seemed to spark a little bit of interest in her and she sat up slightly. "I am not _just_ a little rich girl!" She protested, folding her arms.

"What's your name then?" I asked again.

"Eleanor Florence Windsor" she said.

"Well that's a rich girl's name" I told her with a smirk.

"No it's not" She countered, "They're just two names picked at random and put together with my father's last name!"

"Exactly, your father's last name, which is a very posh one, is it not? Belongs to a very wealthy and established family..." I smirked wickedly, happy at the prospect of irritating the little girl- or as I now knew her as, Eleanor.

"How would you know? You're just a ridiculous boy who has no idea what he's talking about! Now I'm leaving because unlike you, I'm not intrigued by you, whatever that even means!" She slid down from the table and stomped out of the bar, muttering whatever it was that she did when she walked.

The next time that I'd see that walk would be when she was seventeen, and I was 25.


End file.
